Tentalces!
by Itachi'sWifey55
Summary: Alfred and Ivan have a fight, so Alfred takes a walk through the woods but something happens! Read to find out what. Mentions of AlfredxIvan, tentacle sex/rape, mentions of England's eyebrows, and most importantly YAOI! Don't like any of these then don't read, all flames will be used to make smores at my weekly bonfire. Enjoy!


**Hello, my name's Sasha! This is my first story so it might not be that good but I do hope you like it. Comments about how I can make my stories better are and will be appreciated!**

**Warning:**** This story contains tentacle sex/rape and yaoi (boy x boy), if you don't like any of these DO NOT READ! I warned you, if you read it and don't like it and/or traumatized by it, it's your own fault!**

**And now here's Alfred to tell you the Disclaimer!**

_**Alfred**_**: What's up everyone! The hero's here to tell you that Sasha in no way or form owns Hetalia or any of it characters, even though she dreams of it.**

_**Sasha**_**: Oh I so do! ****Anyway here's the story, I hope you like it!**

America was walking through woods that were behind his house mad, he was thinking about the argument he and Russia just had, you see Ivan and Alfred got together after World War II ended and been together for a few years now living together happily. "_Sigh, it was just a stupid argument, he didn't have to kick me out_,"thought Alfred, "_I mean really, I'm the hero and the hero shouldn't be kicked out of his own house!_"

While Alfred was thinking this, he didn't see the object that was in his way thus causing him to trip. "Whoa! Oww…..," he groaned, holding his head where he hit it when he fell to the ground. "_What tripped me?_" he thought, getting up. He looked back to where he came from, and saw what tripped him.

"What is that?" Alfred wondered out loud staring at the thing on the ground. The object suddenly moved, coming towards him, "W-what!?" he yelled, frozen as he watched the tentacle slither up his leg, winding itself around his torso, pinning his arms to his sides. More tentacles sprang out from the trees where they were hiding waiting for their pray.

Two large tentacles wrapped around his legs, helping the one wrapped around his chest lift him in the air, where two other tentacles preceded to ripped of his clothes, "H-hey! Stop, let me go!" America screamed, trying to struggle. The tentacles tightened around him ceasing his struggles while a large tentacle shoved itself into his mouth, stopping his protest. The tentacle in America's mouth started to ooze a strange substance that made him feel very hot when he swallowed it, he closed his eyes and moaned around the tentacle, feeling himself harden. A medium sized tentacle oozing the same substance made its way to his entrance, rubbing itself around the surface before pushing in.

Alfred's eyes snapped open and he cried out in pain, feeling something entering him. The medium tentacle wiggled around trying to get deeper to reach his prostate, making him moan and cry out around the tentacle in his mouth when it hit it. The tentacle started to move in and out of Alfred fast and hard, hitting his prostate. Alfred moaned, groaned, and cried out every time. He didn't last long, with the substance making him hard and the simulating to his prostate, he came long and hard, getting cum on himself and the tentacles hoping that now they would stop and let him go.

But the tentacles didn't stop, they kept going for hours making Alfred cum several times, then finally they stopped leaving him on the ground covered in his own cum. It took him about an hour to final get his breath back and to calm down enough to get up and find a river to wash himself in before limping home, not worried about being without clothes. Alfred was only worried about getting out of the woods and home to the man he loved, where he would proceed to ride him and fuck him hard to forget the tentacles touches. It's safe to say Alfred never stepped foot in those woods again and never let anyone else either, well except for England, for some reason the tentacles never touch him or get near him. Alfred just said that it was probably because of his huge ugly eyebrows, that the tentacles were probably scared of them. Of course England just yelled at him then went home to drown his sorrows in alcohol, muttering about how his eyebrows weren't huge and that tentacles would love to molest him.

_**Sasha**_**: 0.o ...Wow.**

_**Alfred**_**: 0.o …..…**

_**Sasha**_**: Anyway I hope you liked it, I tried my best on it, comments on how I can make my stories better for the future are appreciated but flames with be used to roast smores for a bonfire.**

_**Sasha, Alfred, Ivan**_**: Review please!**

_**Alfred**_**: OMG *points at Ivan* Where did you come from!**

_**Ivan**_**: *smiles creepily and holds up his metal pipe that still has a little blood on it* You don't need to worry about that comrade.**

_**Sasha & Alfred**_**: *shutters* Creepy… **

**Review please!**


End file.
